


Sin respuesta

by IzzyMeadows



Series: Faltas [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Humor, M/M, o esa es la idea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el colegio, Fudou era ese niño que recurría a la violencia para llamar la atención de las personas que le gustaban, y no había perdido la costumbre.<br/>La diferencia era que, por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que sí que podía pasar algo entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin respuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts).



> Pues nada, aquí estoy estrenando fandom. Yo no sabía que Inazuma inspiraba TANTO, pero falta me hacía.
> 
> Renuncia: _Inazuma Eleven_ pertenece a Level5. Yo escribo gratis y por amor al arte.

  _«If you believe there's nothing up his sleeve, then nothing is cool.»_

R.E.M.: _Man on the Moon_.

* * *

 

            Todo era culpa de Fudou; Sakuma lo tenía claro. Fudou se había colado por la ventana en su habitación del hospital y en su vida y, adrede o no (probablemente sí, y con muy mala leche), había empezado a ponerlo todo patas arriba.

            (Si Sakuma hubiese estado en el lugar de Fudou, en vez de «ponerlo todo patas arriba» se habría referido a «organizarlo todo mejor», pero Fudou no tenía por qué saberlo.)

            Desde que Sakuma abandonó el Shin Teikoku, roto, por primera vez, más por fuera que por dentro, no había vuelto a saber de Fudou hasta que se reencontraron en la convocatoria de la selección. Sin embargo, y aunque no pensaba admitirlo, sí había pensado en él. En su relación con Kageyama, en cómo le hablaba a gritos a Genda, sin acercarse nunca mucho a la portería, en cómo, por el contrario, sí se acercaba a Sakuma por cualquier motivo, hasta que este notaba su calor corporal, pero sin tocarlo jamás. En que Fudou había tardado mucho menos que Kidou en ver su ojo derecho y eso era terriblemente injusto.

            Que tampoco era ningún secreto que Sakuma ocultaba su ojo porque no era normal, pero joder, cuando Kidou lo vio llevaban como un mes saliendo. En cambio Fudou no había llegado ni a caerle bien, y Sakuma le guardaba un poco de rencor por ello.

            No mejoró la situación ver cómo se dirigía a Kidou, que parecía poco afectado por ello y Sakuma no tenía muy claro si eso le aliviaba o le molestaba más. Con todo, Kidou tampoco evitó fruncir el ceño cuando lo oyó muy cerca, «Kidou-kuuun», con voz cantarina, sonrisa burlona y a saber qué intención en la mirada.

            Le habría partido la cara.

            Pero como Kidou se lo pidió (y Sakuma ya no estaba enamorado, pero haría casi cualquier cosa por él), se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y juzgarle con la mirada. Fudou no necesitó decir nada para burlarse de él también, y Sakuma casi se alegró de no ser seleccionado para la clasificación. Por lo menos no tendría que aguantarlo.

* * *

            Curiosamente, la cosa cambió gracias a Kageyama. No es que se hicieran amigos del alma, pero sí empezaron a confiar un poco el uno en el otro.

             _Un poco_. Sin exagerar.

            «Un poco» significaba dos cosas: que Fudou aceptó las capacidades de Sakuma (a su pesar, ver _una vez_ una hissatsu y detectar el error con un solo ojo funcional tenía mérito) y que Sakuma dejó de pensar en que Fudou iba a dejar tirada a la selección (a regañadientes admitió que no le habían faltado oportunidades que dejó pasar). Nada más que eso. Por lo demás seguían aprovechando cualquier ocasión para picarse, Sakuma con el ceño fruncido y una mueca descontenta y Fudou con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada _sucia_.

            En el fondo el propio Fudou aceptaba que su forma de tratar a Sakuma era infantil como poco, pero le daba igual. En el colegio, Fudou era ese niño que recurría a la violencia para llamar la atención de las personas que le gustaban, y no había perdido la costumbre.

            La diferencia era que, por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que sí que podía pasar algo entre ellos. Las niñas del colegio solían mirarlo con cara de sentirse traicionadas, llorar o salir corriendo (una vez una le pegó; esa niña había sido la que más llegó a gustarle hasta que llegó Sakuma), y los niños contestaban con insultos aleatorios o lo ignoraban (alguno se echó a llorar también), pero él _respondía_ : insultos con insultos, pullas con pullas, sonrisas burlonas con miradas desafiantes. Sakuma se defendía de sus avances, pero le hacía caso, y eso le animaba a seguir adelante.

            Así que, sin pensar, se apuntó un par de ideas de estrategias (facilillas; se le podrían ocurrir a cualquiera que pensase un poco) y, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad en el siguiente entrenamiento, le gritó:

            —¡Eh, Sakuma! ¡Ven a echarle un ojo a esto!

            Y sonrió burlón, sabiendo que su compañero no desperdiciaría la ocasión de soltarle una pulla igual de estúpida.

            Cerca de él, Kidou bufó, aguantándose la risa, y Fudou estuvo a punto de decirle alguna idiotez a él también. Sakuma le sonrió con más dientes que amistad y le respondió:

            —¡Arréglatelas solo, que no tienes un pelo de tonto!

            La sonrisa de Fudou se ensanchó: siempre podía contar con Sakuma. Este tenía la lengua casi tan afilada como él y se notaba cuánto disfrutaba haciendo chistes imbéciles sobre pelos.

            Algún día Fudou conseguiría que agotase su repertorio y lo celebraría comiéndole la boca.

            —No, si no te necesito. Lo hago por ti: hay que integrar a los invidentes en la sociedad…

            Sakuma le había dicho que se las arreglase solo, pero se estaba acercando a él, atrayendo miradas curiosas o confusas de sus compañeros y una irritada del entrenador Kudou. Se detuvo frente a él, a un par de metros, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

            —Oh, ¿y de verdad piensas integrarme tú? —replicó con voz suave—. Teniendo en cuenta tus aptitudes sociales, es bastante _descabellado_ , ¿no?

            A Fudou el «hijo de puta» le salió del alma, pero afortunadamente, se las arregló para que no le saliera de la boca (aunque por poco). Mantuvo la burla en sus gestos, y en sus andares al acercarse más a su interlocutor.

            —Tampoco me extraña que desprecies mis aptitudes: solo ves la mitad —siseó.

            —¿De tu pelo también veo solo la mitad, o sí que es así de escaso? —replicó Sakuma, aunque sus palabras eran más valientes que sus actos, dado que se estaba echando atrás.

            Fudou sonrió al darse cuenta y siguió avanzando y haciéndole retroceder.

            —Escaso es el sitio que te queda hasta que te salgas del campo. Ándate con ojo, que no puedes escapar mucho más.

            Sakuma se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente. ¿Escapar, él?

            Maldito Fudou.

            —Bueno, tampoco hables de escapar como si dieses miedo —replicó, fingiendo estar menos ofendido de lo que en realidad estaba—. Tu peinado es feo, pero no tanto.

            —Tu criterio estético no cuenta. No tienes buen ojo.

            Entonces Sakuma se echó a reír: una carcajada repentina que cogió por sorpresa a todos los presentes, empezando por Fudou, que, por una vez, no supo reaccionar.

            (El que sí que reaccionó fue el entrenador, que acabó diciéndoles que se largasen y dejaran de interrumpir a los demás si no querían entrenar).

* * *

            Fudou no sabía si quería seguir picando a Sakuma como hasta entonces o si prefería volver a hacerle reír.

            La risa de Sakuma había sido un descubrimiento casi tan sorprendente como su ojo derecho, y casi tan atractivo. Y eso que ninguna de las dos cosas era bonita según los cánones, pero a Fudou eso no podía importarle menos. Ya tenía su propio criterio.

            Sakuma tenía la esclerótica del ojo derecho negra, las pestañas ridículamente largas y la risa más escandalosa del mundo, y de los tres detalles más tontos que a Fudou se le había ocurrido observar (y apreciar), el que más le gustaba era el último.

            Todo para complicarse la vida, porque habría sido mucho más fácil seguir picándole como hasta ahora (sabía que acabaría funcionando), o directamente quedarse con que Sakuma era guapo y mirarlo de más en el vestuario.

            Cosa que también hacía, para qué mentir. Y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo, por mucho que supiera que Sakuma lo sabía perfectamente. Además, tampoco le molestaba demasiado; si lo hiciese, se molestaría en taparse antes y después de ducharse.

            Sakuma no tenía vergüenza, y eso a Fudou le encantaba, aunque le costase reprimir sus ganas de acariciarle la espalda (y lo que no era la espalda) cuando la veía mojada.

            Lo gracioso era que andaba por el vestuario desnudo como si nada, sabiendo de las intenciones de Fudou, pero el parche no se lo quitaba ni a la de tres. ¿Por qué coño haría eso?

            —¿No te quitas el parche ni para lavarte el pelo? Vaya incómodo —le dijo un día, aprovechando que solo quedaban ellos dos en el vestuario.

            Bueno, también estaba Tobitaka, pero él pasaba de todo, así que daba igual.

            Sakuma le sonrió.

            —El pelo me lo lavo en la ducha de mi habitación. Qué poco observador eres.

            —Ya, y eso que yo tengo dos ojos.

            —Empiezo a preguntarme si de verdad te crees que soy tuerto.

            —Tuerto funcional —repuso Fudou encogiéndose de hombros—, que viene a ser lo mismo. —No le preguntó si veía por el ojo derecho, aunque quería saberlo—. ¿Las legañas tampoco te las quitas?

            Sakuma bufó.

            —¿Y tú hasta dónde te lavas la cara? Suponiendo que te la laves… —En realidad quería responder con un insulto, pero le salió la pulla estúpida sola. Debía de ser la costumbre.

            Y a Fudou debía de gustarle de verdad esa costumbre (como a él), porque le sonrió burlón y contestó con voz suave:

            —Mírame con el ojo izquierdo, Sakuma-kun, no con el derecho. Que así no te enteras de nada.

            Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien por qué seguían comunicándose a base de chistes malos, si lo que había entre ellos estaba más que claro y podían optar por hablar como la gente normal, o por demostrarlo directamente. Tobitaka tampoco lo sabía y los juzgó con la mirada antes de salir del vestuario y dejarlos solos.

            —Lo dices como si quisiera verte; no me tomes el pelo.

            —Lo digo como si _pudieras_ verme; estoy siendo generoso. Deberías agradecérmelo.

            —Ya. A cabello regalado… ¿No?

            Fudou se le acercó, como solía hacer, lo justo para empezar a incomodarle. Tenía que reajustar esa distancia, porque Sakuma se debía de haber acostumbrado y ya no parecía en absoluto incómodo.

            Aunque tampoco tenía por qué estar incómodo _ahora_ , después de las miradas que le había sorprendido echándole más de una vez, pero en fin, a Fudou no le pagaban para entender a Sakuma. (Para provocarle tampoco, pero lo hacía por amor al arte).

            —Tú sigue negando que me tienes echado el ojo… —replicó.

            Con eso sí que le incomodó un poco: Sakuma esperaba que Fudou no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo cual era idiota, porque si él podía ver las cosas con un solo ojo, ¿cómo no iba a poder Fudou con dos?

            —Me fijaré en ti cuando las ranas críen pelo —bufó aun así, enfatizando la palabra «pelo»—. Lo cual será antes de que lo críes tú.

            —¿Les vas a echar mal de ojo a las pobres ranas? —se burló Fudou.

            —Sabes que no hace ninguna falta. Pero la excusa te viene al pelo, ¿no?

            «Algún día te quedarás sin chistes de pelos», gruñó Fudou mentalmente.

            —Tuerto de los cojones… —murmuró, con una sonrisa menos burlona de lo normal.

            Estaban muy cerca.

            —Calvo de mierda —le devolvió Sakuma, y encima acompañó el insulto con un empujón.

            Un empujón ridículamente débil, eso sí.

            —Empujas como un bebé. Toramaru lo haría más fuerte.

            —Usted perdone, maestro; ¿te duele que intente no hacerte daño o qué?

            —Ni que pudieras, _bebé_.

            Sakuma lo empujó más fuerte. Fudou se rió.

            —Prefiero los chistes de ojos, la verdad…

            —Mira tú qué cosas. ¿Es porque no puedes ganar?

            —Eh, a ver si vas a ir por lana y salir trasquilado…

            Llegados a este punto, en realidad los dos estaban aguantándose la risa y pensando que todo era increíblemente imbécil, pero no tenían a nadie que les interrumpiera y era la primera vez que les pasaba esto.

            —A ver, que igual resulta que donde pones el ojo pones el empujón, pero no lo estás demostrando…

            Y Sakuma se rindió, y se echó a reír como la otra vez, ruidoso, ridículo y _guapísimo_.

            Llevaba días queriendo verlo así.

            Lo que no se esperaba era que Sakuma, sin dejar de reír, apoyase la frente en su hombro (¿tan cerca estaba?) y replicase:

            —Demuéstrame tú qué sabes hacer, listo…

            No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces: Fudou lo empujó.

            Contra la pared, para ser más exactos.

            Y de paso, le plantó un beso de los que quitan el hipo. Solo que Sakuma no tenía hipo, así que lo que le quitó fue la respiración.

            Sakuma tenía los dedos calientes y duros y hasta hacían daño al clavarse en la espalda de Fudou, que protestó un poco, pero se le pegó más y le invadió la boca sin pedir permiso. Sakuma se dejaba llevar, pero mordía y pellizcaba y se negaba a cerrar los ojos mientras Fudou enterraba las manos en su pelo y tiraba de él.

            Se estaban dejando hechos un desastre: Sakuma despeinado, la camiseta de Fudou arrugada, los labios de ambos hinchados, sus cuerpos calientes, tanto que empezaban a necesitar otra ducha.

            Fudou le arañó la espalda por debajo de la camiseta y Sakuma le clavó los dedos en la nuca y la lengua en la boca. Se apartó de la pared, empujándole con todo el cuerpo hasta hacerle caer sentado en uno de los bancos del vestuario. Se miraron, jadeando; Fudou sonrió de lado; Sakuma se mordió el labio inferior.

            Y sin más, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Fudou molesto, confuso y caliente.

* * *

            —Es raro que no hayas mirado a Fudou ni una vez desde el entrenamiento.

            Sakuma levantó la vista de un libro que no le interesaba demasiado y la clavó en Kidou, extrañado. No de que le dijese eso (se lo decían casi todo), sino de que se hubiera dado cuenta del asunto de Fudou. Kidou sería el mejor estratega del equipo, pero su cerebro fuera del fútbol no funcionaba tan bien como la gente creía.

            —¿No lo he mirado ni una vez? —repitió.

            —No.

            Sakuma suspiró.

            —No te molesta que no te haya dicho nada, ¿no? Es que se me hace raro.

            Kidou sonrió.

            —Qué va, si yo tampoco te lo cuento a ti —repuso con franqueza.

            —Me da vergüenza —admitió Sakuma cerrando el libro (y perdiendo la página). Kidou entendió que se refería a Fudou y esperó a que continuara—. Picarle es divertido, ¿sabes? Porque contesta y a lo mejor es una estupidez, pero me encanta esa actitud. Pero hasta ahora no era más que eso, y ahora nos hemos besado en el vestuario y me da vergüenza.

            Kidou lo miró fijamente durante casi un minuto.

            —Qué estupidez —replicó al cabo.

            —Ya.

            No hacía falta decir más: Kidou le entendía mejor que nadie. Por eso se había enamorado infantilmente de él, en su momento, y por eso era capaz de mantener una relación estrecha con él, por incómoda que hubiese sido la ruptura (que lo fue, y mucho).

            —¿Entonces? —No hacía falta decirlo, pero Kidou quería que lo hiciese igual.

            —Nada —le confirmó Sakuma encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya se me pasará.

* * *

            Fudou esperó a Sakuma en el vestuario, ignorando la despedida sonriente de Endou, que seguía siendo uno de los pocos que siempre le saludaban (los otros eran Tachimukai, que no se atrevía a no saludar a nadie, y Kazemaru, que era educado). Kidou no se apartó de su amigo del alma hasta que este asintió con la cabeza y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Debían de tener un código secreto o alguna chorrada de esas.

            Cuando Kidou se largó, los dos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose sin decir nada.

            —Qué —acabó diciendo Sakuma como si estuviera enfadado.

            —Me dejaste tirado —acusó Fudou.

            —Perdón.

            —¿Cómo que perdón?

            —No sé qué quieres que te diga —Sakuma se encogió de hombros—. Te dejé tirado y me disculpo, y ya.

            Fudou dio un bufido y le empujó, esta vez con simple violencia y no con deseo.

            —¿Por qué? —Era más un reto que una pregunta.

            Kazemaru apareció de repente, recogiéndose el pelo húmedo. Los miró intrigado.

            —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

            Fudou le fulminó con la mirada. Sakuma se apartó como pudo de él.

            —Nada, no te preocupes —sonrió inocente.

            Kazemaru frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió a la puerta.

            —No nací ayer, pero bueno, lo que tú digas…

            —No te preocupes, que esto no va a afectar al equipo —refunfuñó Fudou.

            Sakuma lo empujó.

            —No seas borde, tío…

            —No, da igual —repuso Kazemaru encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo—. No hagáis el burro, anda. Hasta luego…

            Fudou y Sakuma se quedaron mirando el movimiento de la coleta hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

            —¿Por qué? —repitió de inmediato Fudou.

            —¡No lo sé! No lo sé, ¿vale? —Y en este momento solo sabía que quería besarle otra vez.

            —Te merecías que te hiciera yo lo mismo. Ojo por ojo.

            Sakuma se le acercó más.

            —No sabes si te dejaría.

            —Yo te dejé.

            —Ya, por los pelos…

            Fudou también se acercó.

            —Mentira. Solo lo dices para colar el chiste.

            —Cierto —concedió Sakuma, casi tocándole—. Un poco traído por los pelos.

            —Mira que eres imbécil.

            A Fudou le temblaban un poco los labios.

            Tenía los labios bonitos, sobre todo cuando no los usaba para hablar.

            Sakuma los besó, corto y suave. Fudou, automáticamente, lo cogió por la cintura.

            —Te mereces que te haga lo mismo —susurró sin molestarse en apartarse de su boca.

            Los dos sabían que no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

            Llegaron tarde a cenar, juntos, acalorados y sin preocuparse en absoluto por la impresión que darían.

            Kazemaru se reía. Fudou le lanzó un trozo de cebolla que se quedó a medio camino y fue «rescatado» (o sea, ingerido) por Kabeyama.

            —¿A ti qué te pasa? —gruñó.

            Kazemaru se rió más.

            —Nada… —contestó, alegre.

            «Que se os notaba desde antes de venir.»

            —Qué rápido se te ha quitado la vergüenza —dijo Kidou en voz baja.

            Sakuma se encogió de hombros.

            —Tampoco es que tenga mucha, para empezar.

* * *

            No sabían si era un secreto a voces o si no era un secreto en absoluto. Seguramente lo segundo, porque Fudou no se cortaba un pelo al mirarle el trasero a Sakuma en el vestuario, Sakuma tampoco veía el problema en acariciarle la nuca o la cabeza siempre que tenía la oportunidad y seguro que alguno los había visto besarse en algún rincón o reunirse en el mismo dormitorio por las noches. Eso y que Kidou lo sabía por fuente fiable y Kazemaru seguía riéndose o sonriendo cada vez que los veía juntos. A Fudou le ponía de los nervios. A Sakuma no porque al fin y al cabo, ellos se lo buscaban por ser tan indiscretos.

            —Pero bien que te dio vergüenza besarme —replicó Fudou cuando Sakuma le sacó el tema.

            —No, perdona: me dio vergüenza que _tú_ me besaras y que _tú_ me metieras mano.

            —Sigo metiéndote mano y te da igual.

            —En el vestuario ya no —le recordó Sakuma con un empujón—. _En público_ , Fudou. Que nos podría haber visto cualquiera.

            —Pero no nos vio nadie. Además ahora bien que me besas en público, idiota.

            —La costumbre… Y que tampoco tengo tanta vergüenza.

            Fudou le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida de las suyas y le levantó un poco la camiseta para rozarle el estómago con las puntas de los dedos.

            —Créeme, ya lo había notado.

            Subió un poco la mano. Sakuma se quitó la camiseta.

            Era la primera vez.

* * *

            A Fudou le gustaba acariciar la piel de Sakuma, sobre todo la de las piernas y la espalda, que era la más suave.

            Era una estupidez que nunca iba a admitir en voz alta (le costó admitirlo para sí mismo, de hecho): como todo en su vida había sido duro, desagradable o decepcionante, cosas pequeñas como tocar a Sakuma, hacerle cosquillas en la cintura o hacerle reír resultaban mucho más gratificantes. Ni siquiera le preocupaba demasiado que aquella relación acabase también por decepcionarle. Quizá porque no era nada serio (¿cómo iba a tener una relación seria con catorce años?), o porque Sakuma ya le había demostrado, sin darse cuenta, que era exactamente lo que parecía: un imbécil retorcido como él, inteligente, pero con un sentido del humor muy estúpido, y sobre todo una belleza.

            O, por ponerlo en las palabras exactas de Fudou, una puta preciosidad.

            Cuando Sakuma se metía en su cama y lo abrazaba, Fudou se sentía bien, aunque le tocase _un poco_ las narices su manía de besarle la cabeza. Además, siempre que dormían juntos, se dejaba el parche puesto y eso _molestaba_.

            Hasta esa noche, que, sin decir palabra, se lo quitó, lo dejó en la mesita y se acostó de espaldas a él.

            Fudou apostaría algo a que estaba sonrojado.

            —Eh, idiota —llamó tirándole del pelo—. Mírame a mí, no a la pared.

            —Hoy me interesa más la pared —murmuró Sakuma.

            «Que quiero que me abraces, gilipollas.»

            A lo mejor tenía que empezar a plantearse que el gilipollas en cuestión le gustara más de la cuenta.

            Sakuma cambió de postura y se quedó mirando al techo. Lo miró de reojo, pero Fudou no se dio cuenta.

            —¿Qué le pasa al techo? —se burló este, poniéndose también boca arriba.

            —Si no lo sabes tú… Es tu habitación. Y tú ves el doble.

            —Capullo, eso tenía que decirlo yo.

            —Para variar… —La mano de Sakuma rozó la suya y Fudou no tembló por pura suerte—. Ahora di tú algo sobre pelo y listo.

            —Ahora que lo has dicho ya no viene a cuento. Te has cargado la oportunidad.

            Además, que no estaba como para pensar en chistes de pelos: estaba ocupado preguntándose si quería apartar la mano de la de Sakuma o cogérsela directamente.

            Deberían prohibirle ser tan guapo, que así Fudou no podía pensar a derechas.

            Sakuma se movió un poco en la cama para encararle (¡por fin!). Debía de haberse dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándolo de reojo.

            —Qué.

            —Qué de qué.

            —Que qué miras y qué piensas.

            No sabía por qué usaba ese tono de acusación; le salía solo.

            —Nada.

            —Tú siempre piensas algo —replicó Sakuma.

            Fudou se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, ocultando su irritación.

            «Sí, mira, estaba pensando que eres una puta preciosidad y que deberías lucir el ojo todos los días; justo estaba pensando en decírtelo...»

            Lo que faltaba: pensar esa clase de ñoñerías sobre su compañero de cama.

            Que no era que fuese falso: Sakuma era odiosamente guapo, todo lo guapo que a Fudou le habría gustado ser, solo que con un parche que intentaba tapar un complejo estúpido por un ojo. Ojo que, encima, en realidad era espectacular.

            Joder.

            —Te odio.

            Le salió del alma a pesar de ser mentira.

* * *

            Sakuma tenía la costumbre de apartarse el flequillo de la cara con una cinta del pelo. La mayoría de sus compañeros no lo sabían porque lo hacía solo para lavarse la cara y los dientes por las mañanas, pero Fudou acababa de descubrirlo y fue como si le hubiesen hecho un regalo inesperado. Necesitaba una foto para poder burlarse de él siempre que quisiera.

            (No, no tenía nada que ver con lo adorable que estaba Sakuma con el rostro despejado, el ojo derecho libre y una expresión adormilada digna de Fubuki. No era por eso).

            —Estás ridículo —fue su muy particular «buenos días».

            —Pues no me mires —refunfuñó Sakuma.

            O esa era la intención, pero como no se molestó en sacarse de la boca el cepillo de dientes, sonó algo como «fuez o be bidez».

            Fudou se le acercó por detrás y lo cogió por la cintura. No para ponerse cariñoso, claro: por molestar.

            —Miro lo que me da la gana —susurró en su oído—, que para algo tengo dos ojos.

            Sakuma escupió la espuma y se revolvió para empujarle.

            —Quita, no seas pulpo.

            Fudou le hizo darse la vuelta y le quitó la cinta del pelo, dejando que el flequillo le cayera por la frente de forma caótica y ridícula.

            —¿Ves por el ojo derecho? —quiso saber.

            Sakuma parpadeó, confuso.

            —Pues claro…

            —Y por qué te lo tapas, gilipollas. —No se molestó ni en formular la frase como una pregunta.

            Sakuma recuperó su cinta del pelo y salió del baño sin responder.

* * *

            La pregunta, por supuesto, salió de Kidou.

            —¿Exactamente qué relación tienes con Fudou?

            Sakuma mordió un onigiri y se pensó la respuesta mientras masticaba.

            —¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué hacemos? Nos picamos, nos besamos, dormimos juntos y hacemos chistes idiotas.

            Se guardó las conversaciones sobre su ojo y sobre el padre de Fudou como el secreto precioso que eran, y se quedó las caricias de Fudou en su espalda, su abdomen y sus piernas para él solo. Esas cosas Kidou no necesitaba saberlas. Eran solo de ellos dos.

            —No, me refiero a cómo lo llamáis. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

            —No… —respondió Sakuma, demasiado rápido—. Creo. Ahora que lo dices…

            Kidou sonrió, comprensivo.

            —¿Ni siquiera se te había ocurrido hablarlo?

            —Pues no, mira. Es que estoy a gusto así, no sé. Y a Fudou tampoco parece que le preocupe mucho ese tema. Jo, es que no sé cómo preguntarle tampoco.

            —Tampoco es necesario que le preguntes —intentó tranquilizarlo Kidou—. Si estás bien así, no hay problema, ¿no?

            Sakuma lo pensó lamiéndose los restos del onigiri de los dedos.

            —No, no hay problema.

* * *

            Sakuma suspiró hondo antes de formular la pregunta. Esto iba a doler. Iba a doler mucho y muy estúpidamente, y no sabía por qué quería hacerlo.

            —Fudou. —El aludido se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa retorcida pintada en la cara—. ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

            Gilipollas. Eso era lo que eran: un par de gilipollas. Y Sakuma se esperaba una frase similar, pero más burlona, por parte de Fudou.

            Sin embargo, lo único que hizo este fue sostenerle la mirada, mantener la sonrisa llena de secretos que Sakuma se moría por odiar y dejarlo sin respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito sin pudor alguno que alguno de los chistes de pelos de Sakuma está sacado del primero de los cómics de Astérix, esto es, _Astérix el galo_. También saqué inspiración de [esta imagen](http://static.tumblr.com/4f457de2b64aeca5cf46037e576bef96/k4g7nht/RDmmiqdjq/tumblr_static_sakuma.jirou.full.730621.jpg) y de un cómic que me pasó Viko y que no encuentro por ninguna parte.


End file.
